Look Around, Look Around
by iyakumao
Summary: Summary in the fic bc there isnt enough character space on here


Wow ok this is my first fic but it's for Ally with her old OC's!She probably doesn't even remember them to be honest. But I really liked them...Anyways, basically before this story takes place, Aisha and Dylan fell in love in college, but tragedy in Dylan's family hit and she had to leave Florida, where they lived. Aisha waited for Dylan to come back, but she never did...But Aisha cant move on. She pretends to move on, starts dating a new girl named Suzy, and they move to California together. Suzy then introduces Aisha to a new band, and Aisha falls in love with their music. She wins some sort of giveaway thing where she can meet with the lead singer of the band, and it was Dylan. They reconnect, trying to repair the bittersweet feelings and relationship between them. Over dinner, they reconnect and Dylan mentions she was thinking of moving to California: And mentions wanting to begin where they left off..and thats where the fic begins...

also p.s dylan is a pot smoker in the story and is a musician

Aisha fought back a shiver at the thought. When their breakup was still fresh, she thought nothing more of being with Dylan again. She felt like Rapunzel, stuck in her tower, waiting for her prince to come and rescue her in her beat-up dark blue Kia that smelled like pot and fast food...but as time went on, she had to make due with the fact that Dylan was not coming back.

That was all over now. She was with Suzy. She was happy with her.

Dylan shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's a lot to think about right now. We can talk about it in a few weeks after you've mulled it over...Aisha?"

Aisha started, looking up. "Oh, y-yeah! I'm just...I'll think about it."

Dylan smiled warmly, making Aisha's heart melt into mush. God, she thought she'd never see Dylan smile ever again like that, for her. "I did have one regret, though...That we never had the chance to get to know each other better before everything that happened...happened. I just felt terrible that I fell in love with you and..." Dylan swallowed the emotional wobble in her voice, "... I hardly knew anything about you and you probably knew just as much about me. So...whatever happens, I want to start all over, get to know the real Aisha..."

"And I want to know she real Dylan..." she imitated Dylan's expression, making Dylan giggle.

Aisha smiled, happy on the outside but in turmoil on the inside thinking about Suzy. She loved her, truly and honestly. She didn't want to break up because of Dylan but at the same time, it wasn't fair to go behind her back and cheat on her. She wasn't that kind of person. She just wasn't. On the other hand, she couldn't tell Dylan about Suzy and risk losing her again. What if Dylan never moved to L.A. because of it? What if Suzy wanted to break up or Aisha had to make up her mind about who loved more: her or Dylan? It was too much to think about now. She needed more time.

The dinner itself was very quick and perfunctory. They didn't talk about a lot, just general summaries of each other's lives from wshen they last spoke; for Dylan almost two bands ago. It was strange, the opportunity never came up to tell Dylan about her career choises, considering they met around the time they starter college and Dylan never brought up she was into music, though Aisha had guessed she played guitar by the calluses on her hands.

It wasn't a drastic change but she soon got used to sober Dylan, having fallen in love with perpetually stoned Dylan: her voice was much clearer and brighter, she didn't cough at all, while they talked she didn't trail off or zone out, her eyes didn't look bloodshot and glassy and even from across the table, she smelled a lot better. She wondered if she seemed completely different from the person she was when Dylan met her except for the blue hair and the shorter hair, plus since she'd been in California, she'd put on a few extra pounds, which annoyed and frustrated her to no end.

When they were done, they left the restaurant and idled in front, Aisha's sheart doing expectant flip-flops in her chest.

"I had a good time tonight, Aisha," Dylan said, smiling and putting her hand in her jacket pocket.

Aisha brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I had a good time too. Will you give me your number, just so we can keep in contact until you come back?"

"Sure..." she took out her phone and Aisha fumbled to take out her's as well and they exchanged numbers.

Once they were done, Aisha exhaled and swung her arms in an effort to stall for time. "Soooo, where are you staying?"

"At my uncle's...why do you ask?"

Aisha scoffed, shaking her head. Was she coming on too strong? "N-no reason, just...wanted to know."

"Heh...for the record, I'm pretty sure my uncle might have a problem with me bringing somebody home." Dylan's expression sobered. "Did you tell anybody about-?"

Aisha quickly shook her shead. "No. It seemed way too...sad and weird to tell anybody about."

Dylan's mouth quirked to the side. "Same. It seemed a lot more complicated back then to categorize everything but...you're really the only guy I've felt that way about, before or since."

Aisha felt tempted to tell Dylan about her celebrity girl crusshes but quickly changed her mind. Despite her stance on her own sexuality, the chances were very slim she'd ever have sex with Scarlett Johannson. "Me too. I..." she winced. "...thought about doing something about it but it felt too gross, the thought of meeting somebody else just to hook up with."

Dylan's hands were raised, like she was about to say something or make a move but she dropped them and then pointed over her shoulder. "Do you want to sit in my car? Just...we're out in the open and-"

Aisha nodded. "Yeah."

Aisha's heartbeat quickened as she followed Dylan through the quiet parking lot, fidgeting as Dylan unlocked the doors and she quickly climbed into the passenger seat as Dylan slid into the driver's seat.

Aisha's breathing felt impossibly loud compared to the relatively quiet sounds of Dylan's car keys jingling in the ignition and the faraway sound of crickets.

"...Aisha?"

Looking up, Aisha could see Dylan sitting in the driver's seat, her shoulders hunched forward, one hand on the steering wheel and her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. she turned her face toward her, her hooded eyes unsure. Lost.

"Is it...fine for me to kiss you?"

Aisha exhaled so hard, she thought her ears would pop. It was just a kiss. A kiss would be fine, right? "Yeah..."

They both turned sideways at the same time, misjudging the positions of the seats and the console in between blocking them from getting close as their knees hit the plastic.

Dylan's head bumped against her, panting against her temple. "Um...backseat."

Aisha laughed with relief. "Yeah, good idea."

Quickly they both slid out of their seats, closing the front doors and opening the back doors before tumbling hapzardly into the cramped backseat, already out of breath until she felt Dylan cup the sides of her face and kiss her so tenderly, it made her whole body ache as she pushed her fingers into the longer tangles of Dylan's curly brown hair, desperate to hold her close.

"Fuck, I've missed you so much..." Aisha murmured against Dylan's mouth, already regretting saying those words aloud. Before, she could at least keep up the pretense of just being friendly to keep Dylan at arm's length, for the sake of her own emotions and for the sake of being out in public. Now, she wanted nothing more than to take all of Dylan she could bear, emotions that had laid dormant for so long bursting up to the surface and threatening to drown her.

"I've missed you too, Aisha...so fucking much..."

Aisha's body gave a hard shiver as she felt Dylan's hand curl against her side, urging her closer.

Dylan exhaled shakily, like she was having just as much trouble holding the feelings at bay as her kisses lingered over her lips, holding back anything more until Aisha showed her how much was too much. She wished Dylan didn't put all the responsibility on her to set the pace or give any indication to stop. She just wanted more and she wasn't sure she could bring herself to be the bigger, more honorable person. At the moment, she wasn't feeling very honorable.

"Just...hold me for a second...I want..."

Aisha didn't wait for Dylan to continue as she held onto Dylan, unable to see sher to clearly in the dark but feeling blindly, her hands making out the dimensions of Dylan's body while Dylan's own cool hands rested on her shoulders as she pulled Dylan's thin body against her chest, almost gasping aloud as she felt Dylan's heartbeat against the barrier of her shirt.

Dylan's breath puffed against her face as she chuckled, low. "You feel that?"

"What?"

"My heart is beating like crazy right now...goddamn…"

Aisha shivered afresh as Dylan's fingers encircled around her wrist, guiding her hand over to her shest, right over her heart, feeling it beat against her sweaty palm.

Aisha squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears of different feelings: love, hope, and guilt.

"Dylan...just...fucking...kiss me, please ..." she pleaded, her voice breaking into plaintive pieces but Dylan was quickly diving back down, going over her face with exploring, loving kisses. As Dylan's hands felt along her body, Aisha's cheeks flared with embarrassment, making her pull backward.

"S-sorry, I got kinda...fat," she muttered.

Dylan made a questioning murmur, passing back over her sides, over her love handles and circling around to the front to her stomach. "Hang on."

Aisha blinked with disorientation as Dylan pulled away, grunting under her breath before Aisha winced as the backseat became flooded with light.

Dylan sat back down with a sigh, looking Aisha up and down, making Aisha hunch over and shrink at her gaze.

"Aisha, baby. Look at me."

Aisha's eyes darted up, meeting Dylan's gaze, warm and loving. She also realized that the position they were in now, Dylan was kneeling right in between her opened thighs.

"Heh...I should tell you..." Dylan leaned over, petting Aisha's inner thigh with feather-soft touches, making her breath catch and her toes curl against the worn bottoms of her sandals as Dylan's breath Danced against her heated skin. "I kind of like something to grab onto..."

"Oh fuck..." she sobbed, wrapping her arms around Dylan's shoulders and pulling her into a feverish kiss, so desperate for more she started quaking against Dylan's body, earning her quiet shushes.

"It's okay, baby girl, it's okay..."

She hated it: hated how she was willing to throw everything away with Suzy, everything they had together for all these years for her: willing to debase herself and be Dylan's baby girl once more just for a few moments in the backseat of Dylan's car. She hadn't even planned anything more than kissing but now that the opportunity was there, she wanted more and thought of it wore away at her like a caustic acid.

"Dylan, I!...I have a girlfriend..." she choked out.

Just like that, it was over. Dylan started to pull away and Aisha crumbled in on herself, pulling away and curling into a humiliated ball.

"Oh...I...okay..."


End file.
